A Serpente Lucian
by La Bella Cahill
Summary: Após a morte de Luke Cahill, segue-se uma disputa entre dois grupos pela liderança Lucian, que mostra que as verdadeiras serpentes Lucian não estão no brasão: Estão na Família.
1. Chapter 1

_Prefácio:_

_As pessoas geralmente acham que a maior Guerra Civil ocorrida na Inglaterra foi a Guerra das Rosas ou a Revolução Puritana, a primeira uma disputa pelo trono e a segunda que instalou uma República na Inglaterra._

_As duas hipóteses estão erradas. "Uma casa dividida contra si mesma não pode permanecer de pé", Abraham Lincoln disse em relação a disputa dos Cahill (ele era um Ekaterina). Mas isso pode aplicar-se perfeitamente a situação Lucian na Crise de Sucessão de 1564._

_Luke Cahill morre. Indica um sucessor não aceitado, e a Guerra Civil Lucian se inicia, trazendo consequências trágicas para as duas facções, os Usurpadoristas e Legitimistas. _

_Os Usurpadoristas foram formados por Winthrop Cahill, William Cahill, Margaret Cahill e Mary Cahill, junto com a assistência de Tomas e Janus (Julius Thomas Cahill, George Cahill e John Cahill)._

_Os Legitimistas eram formados por Eleanor Cahill Witherby, James Witherby, e toda a Família Cahill-Witherby. Com o apoio de Ekaterinas e Madrigais (estes últimos secretamente)_

_Transcrevo aqui os acontecimentos, a verdade, desta estória que foi deturpada por séculos. Como Lucian, essa é a minha obrigação Familiar._

_Até Breve,_

_~La Bella Cahill_


	2. O Jantar na Propriedade Cahill

_Stanley Castle, Coventry, 23 de Julho de 1564._

Luke sentou-se na imensa mesa de jantar da sala de jantar, perto da cozinha. O septuagenário ficou um tempo esperando de pé, mas logo se sentou. Não aguentava ficar mais do que 5 segundos de pé. Todos sabiam que morreria logo.

Pela última vez na vida de Luke, todos os Lucians vivos estavam reunidos no castelo do Duque de Stanley, ou Luke Cahill, o irlandês.

De um lado, havia Winthrop Cahill, sua mulher Margaret e os filhos de Winthrop, William e Mary. Como de praxe nas reuniões da família, Winthrop e sua família compartilhavam um nariz empinado e ar superior. Winthrop era o mais forte de todos os irmãos, sendo, segundo Luke, muito parecido com Thomas, na aparência também. Mas seus filhos compartilhavam com Margaret os cabelos louros e os olhos claros.

Do outro lado da mesa, estava Eleanor Witherby, filha de Luke, que se casou com o Conde de Stanford. James, o Conde, estava lá, junto com os filhos, Christopher, Catherine, Luke e Elizabeth. Os Witherby tinham como características o temperamento forte, mas controlado, os cabelos escuros e olhos grandes, de cores variadas.

E, na cabeceira da mesa no lado da esposa de Luke, como que numa zona neutra, estava o terceiro filho, Julian Cahill. Viúvo de Lady Barbara Cahill, tinha um filho, Alexander, de 13 anos.

A refeição havia sido bem silenciosa no início, até a chegada atrasada de Winthrop e sua família. Sua arrogância fazia sua mente automaticamente se atrasar 15 minutos para cada compromisso. Chegaram com roupas vistosas e exageradas para um simples jantar em família.

Toda a coisa funcionava assim: Winthrop e sua família detestavam Eleanor e a família dela. Julian e Alexander se perdiam em algum lugar em toda aquela confusão.

- Boa noite- os Cahills de Winthrop disseram. Todos levantaram-se e assentiram, menos Luke, que já estava com a audição extremamente danificada.

Foram servidas as entradas, pão e salada, e os pratos principais, peixes, carnes e vinhos. Ninguém falava nada. O silêncio era tanto que nem uma única coruja se atrevia a fazer seus lamentos diários.

Depois da refeição depressiva, Os Cahill pegaram suas carruagens e foram para seus lares.

* * *

><p>- Finalmente!- disse Winthrop quando chegou a sua casa, que ficava a 20 minutos da do seus pais.<p>

- Eu já não aguentava mais- disse William, seu filho de 16 anos. Mary, a filha de 14, concordou com a cabeça.

- Peço licença para retirar-me, papai- disse Mary. Seu pai assentiu e ela foi dormir.

- A única vantagem deste jantar foi constatar o quanto meu pai está mal. O quanto estou mais perto de herdar o castelo, os títulos...

-...as roupas, as joias- disse Margaret.

- Mamãe ainda não morreu, Margaret.

- Mas é apenas uma questão de tempo. Pouquíssimo tempo. Até tudo aquilo ser nosso.

* * *

><p>Eleanor chegou em casa destroçada. Como seu pai conseguira entrar em tal estado de decadência? Como ele teve uma queda tão acentuada tão rápido?<p>

- Como, como?...

- Acalme-se, Eleanor. Por favor, as crianças estão aqui...

Os 4 filhos olhavam assustados para Eleanor. Ela rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas e disse:

- Irei deitar-me. Boa noite.

O Conde foi com Eleanor e as crianças deixadas sozinhas.

- Isso não é justo- suspirou o mais velho, Christopher. Aquele garoto de 22 anos era o terceiro na sucessão de Luke, logo após de Winthrop e William. Alto, educado, elegante, com o cabelo negro azulado típico dos Witherby, os olhos azuis hipnotizantes dos Cahill descendentes de Luke (apesar de isso ser herdado de Elizabeth, a esposa do Duque de Stanley).

- Concordo- disse Luke, o terceiro filho, de 17 anos. Cabelo e olhos castanhos, rigidez e o grande nariz pontudo o caracterizavam. Quem diria que aquele menino feio e mirrado, depois seria alvo de tantas disputas entre as damas da Inglaterra?

As duas garotas, Catherine (não em homenagem a tia) e Elizabeth (essa sim, em homenagem a avó) ficaram caladas. Elizabeth, com meros 12 anos, não tinha opinião sobre isso. Catherine tinha. Ela achava que o ducado não podia ficar com a família de Winthrop. Eles seriam expurgados se isso acontecesse. Envenenar a comida, encomendar um assassinato não são tarefas complicadas para os Lucian. Mas Catherine, com sua doçura e suavidade natural, rosto de anjo, cabelo castanho e olhos azuis esverdeados não era a típica Lucian.

* * *

><p>- Eu já vou indo, mamãe. Adeus- falou Julian, depois de pedir as bênçãos dos pais.<p>

- Despeça-se do vovô e da vovó, Alexander.

O garoto de 13 anos abraçou os avós e seguiu com o pai na carruagem.

- Já quer deitar-se, Luke?- Liza perguntou.

- Sim- ele respondeu, tossindo logo depois.

Isso abateu Liza. Ver seu marido assim... Claro, ele não era o melhor marido do mundo. Mas ela estava casada com ele a 40 anos e era o marido que ela tinha.

Quando Liza ia deitar-se, já no quarto, ele pediu os papéis do testamento.

- Tem certeza, Luke?-, perguntou Liza.

- Sim, Elizabeth.

E fechou os olhos pela última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>E AÍ, CAHILLS? DEMOREI?<strong>

**Sei que sim. peço desculpas, mas isso aí deu MUITO trabalho! Felizmente eu terminei.**

**Então... Reviews?**


End file.
